fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Cherubim
Cherubim, or Cherubs for short, are a higher warrior class of angel, above the Middle and Lower Sphere of Angels, but lower in status than Archangels and Seraphim, thus they are the lowest members of the Higher Angels. They've worked under the command of the Archangels since the dawn of their creation. The Cherubim are a whole other type of Angelic being, who rank higher than Second and Third Angel Spheres. They are immensely powerful celestial beings who can overpower all lower angels and middle angels. Additionally, though the pose no real threat, they are however strong enough to fight Archangels, at least for a short time. They possess incredible powers, such as Holy White Light and advanced Biokinesis. Cherubim function as liaisons between Archangels and Middle to Lowe Angels. Early History Creation Following the creation of Oracle and the seven Archangels, God then creates other classes of angels, starting with the Cherubim. Upon being taught how to be warriors, the Cherubim then became the lowest members of the Higher Angels and served under Oracle and the Archangels as well as the Superiors to the Middle and Lower Sphere of Angels Characteristics As the third highest-ranking angels of Heaven, Cherubim are very powerful, terrifying and intimidating, as their mere presence can cause even the Powers some form of fear. The Cherubim possess a pair of two, gigantic feathered wings, which are larger than the wings of the Powers, as the Cherubim are their superiors. Powers As a higher class of angels, Cherubim are one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the Heavenly Host, innately possessing all the commonly standard powers and abilities of all angels, only at a higher level. Cherubs are endowed with a great amount of stronger angelic powers. They are endowed with greatly advanced powers - including healing, resurrection, teleporting, smiting, and middle level reality-warping - while retaining all common ones. They are more powerful than lower and middle angels. At full strength, they are capable of fighting off and defeating three powers and are also capable of killing entire groups of Malakhim. * Extreme Power: Though they are neither omnipotent or even nigh-omnipotent beings, the Cherubim are extremely powerful angels. They possess an incredible amount of astounding supernatural powers and abilities that allows them to be stronger and more powerful the Malakhim and Powers, making them one of the most powerful angels in creation. * Extreme Knowledge: As one of the Higher Angels, the Cherubim have an immense understanding and knowledge of the Universe, possessing knowledge superior to that of even the Powers. However, even the Cherubim's knowledge is inferior to God, Oracle, and the Archangels. * Immortality: Cherubs, like any and all celestial angelic beings, by nature, can live forever, don't age over time, are not subject to disease and old age, are immune to disease and can't die by any natural means of death. They are impervious to arrows, knives, blades, swords, and any other conventional human ways of killing. They never tire, and do not need to eat, sleep, drink, or breathe to sustain themselves. ** Invulnerability: As angels, there are very few things able to kill Cherubs as they have shown to be impervious to most forms of harm. Cherubs are invulnerable to anything earthly and can only be hurt or wounded by supernatural means. They possesses accelerated healing abilities that allow them to heal wounds that would kill a human in seconds, if not instantly. They are unharmed by extreme temperatures. They are immune to all ailments and is immortal, able to fully heal from any non-supernatural wound regardless of its fatality. Physical Abilities * Superhuman Stamina: Cherubs never tire or get fatigued. As such, they do not require food, sleep, or oxygen. They can remain active for eternity. However, even Zachariah, the strongest cherub, can experience tiredness or exhaustion if he engages in battle with beings of equal or superior power than him. * Enhanced Superhuman Strength: As being a higher class of angel endowed with greater strength, Cherubs exhibit higher levels of physical strength than a Malakhim and Power, making them extremely strong. They can lift at least 1 ton with little difficulty without effort, are able to rupture a stone wall just by merely touching it, and are physically much stronger than and are more than capable of overpowering and destroying humans and even their low-tier lesser angelic brethren with greater ease. However, although they are incredibly strong in their own right, against the Archangels, Cherubs are inferior against them and are no real threat to them as well. * Expert Swordsmen: While not physically the strongest of angels, Cherubs are highly skilled in swordplay with angelic blades, being able to defeated several Malakhim angels, despite being outnumbered. * Skilled Fighters: As their third highest order of angels, Cherubs have shown themselves to be skilled unarmed fighters, capable of holding off Greater Demons as well as fighting and holding their own against most angels, even other Cherubs. * Regeneration: If their vessel is in some way injured, Seraphs can regenerate very quickly, though wounds caused by angel weapons take longer. They are immune to Earthly diseases. Spiritual/Magical Abilities * Teleportation: Cherubs possess the ability to teleport/transport themselves and others to any location anywhere from one place to another instantly as long as the area is not protected by enochian sigils, traveling from one place to another instantly. Like with all angels, whenever they use this power, this is accompanied with the sound of their wings flapping and a sudden rush of air can be heard. But they can Teleport without hearing sound of flapping wings or a rush of air when teleporting short distances. * Advanced Healing: Cherubs can heal others from severe wounds and diseases and even monster infections with ease. Unlike lower angels, they can do so without touching them. * Resurrection: Cherubs can lift and raise the deceased from death. * Protective Charm: Cherubs are able to protect someone from harm beforehand. * Apporting: Cherubs are able to teleport other from one place to another with a touch of their hands. * Spell Casting: As with all angels, Cherubs have extensive knowledge of Enochian symbols and spells which he has used for a variety of effects. * Invisibility: Cherubs can become invisible to humans. * Advanced Smiting: As all angels, Cherubim are able to burn out the eyes of other beings, killing them simply by touching the forehead of their victims. However, a Cherubs angelic killing touch is much more powerful than a Malakhim or a Power. They can and are able to instantly kill several demons and other beings like monsters with a simple touch with great ease by using this ability. When this happens, a strong white light appears from the eyes and mouth of the victim and burns them from the inside out. It is revealed that this power burns out the eyes of the being it is used on and liquifies all of their organs. However, more powerful beings, such as the archangels, are immune to this power and could also extend this protection to lesser angels. * Reality Warping: Cherubs possess mid-level reality warping abilities. They are able to, in one instance, alter reality to some extent. They can even change it from night to day with a snap of their fingers. * Weather Manipulation: Like with other angels, Cherubs can cause lightning storms. * Advanced Holy White Light: Cherubs are able to emit a powerful, glorious holy white light from the palm of their hand in a similar fashion to that of an Archangel and a Seraphim. This blast if powerful enough to kill a room full of Hybrids and blast a locked door open. Mental Abilities * Telekinesis: Cherubs have the ability to move objects and even people with his mind, imparting kinetic energy on matter with their mind. They can fling and catapult beings around with their mind. * Biokinesis: Cherubs can afflict, manipulate, or influence a mortal's body, such as inflict pain down to the molecular level, like causing internal bleeding, removal of lungs, and hemorrhages, with any ailment or sickness he says, i.e. causing internal bleeding, implanting hemorrhages, and removing lungs. * Advanced Telepathy: Similar to Archangels, Cherubs can and are able to easily read the minds of humans and other lower-level Angels. They also seem to be able to judge a person's feelings by thought, maybe even being empathetic. Zachariah sensed that Annael was thinking of smashing a bust over him. ** Sedation: Cherubs can cause instant unconsciousness in others by tapping them or simply placing two fingers on their forehead. ** Dream Walking: Same as Malakhim, Cherubs can enter and also communicate with humans in their demons. * Advanced Pyrokinesis: Cherubs can not only generate or create fire, but they can also manipulate and extinguish it effectively. Weaknesses Even though the Cherubim are of the Higher Angels and are one of the most powerful angels of Heaven, they have weaknesses that can be used against them, possessing all the common weaknesses of angels. * Angel blade: These can kill Cherubs. * Archangel Blade: Being even more powerful than Angel Blades, these weapons can kill Cherubs. * Angel Banishing Sigil: When activated, such a mark can temporarily banish Cherubim. * Powers: Even though Cherubim are their superiors, Powers are strong enough to fight and possibly harm Cherubim. * Archangels: As angelic beings found on the highest echelon of the heavenly host, Archangels can easily kill Cherubs. * Oracle: As the Original Angel, Oracle can easily kill Cherubs. * Common Angelic Weaknesses: They are vulnerable to Holy Oil, Heaven's weapons, etc. * Death: As the Bringer of Death, he can kill anything, including Cherubs. * Death's Scythe: Can kill anything. * God: As the creator and father of the cherubs and all angels, he can kill them Category:Angels Category:Species Category:Higher Angels